


The Son Family Household

by showkifamily



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kihyun as wife, M/M, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Showki, Slight Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, mention wonkyun, showki as parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily
Summary: The Son Family stories.(written in random timeline)
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 47
Kudos: 118





	1. Overprotective Father

**Author's Note:**

> warning: I referred Kihyun as a "wife". If you find it uncomfortable to read, this is your chance to leave. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo being overprotective over Kkukkung

“Babe, have you seen this?” Shownu made his way to Kihyun who’s currently washing the dishes.

“Seen what hon?”

“Kku-kkung’s Instagram post!” Shownu said, standing behind Kihyun with the latter’s phone in his hand.

“You have Instagram now?” Kihyun finally turn to face his husband who is seems angry. “And what are you doing with my phone?”

“I’m stalking Kku-kkung’s Instagram. I can’t believe he has a boyfriend and never tell us anything”

Kihyun smile. His husband might be a robot but he can be a drama queen when it’s concerning their sons.

“He told me about it. They been hanging out probably a month.” Kihyun linked his arms around his husband’s neck, giving a small peck on his lips to calm him down.

“He told you, and you didn’t tell me anything” Hyunwoo brows knitted together. He felt confused. Kihyun who usually told him every single detail about his days forget to mention stuff like this. It’s highly unlikely.

“You were so busy with works these past few weeks. And I think kku-kkung should tell you himself, which he will when he is ready.” Kihyun said, his hand softly stroking the back of Hyunwoo’s head. “and don’t worry, I met his boyfriend. He is a sweet guy, like you.” Kihyun added, moving his body forward to kiss his husband.

Much to Kihyun’s surpise, Hyunwoo jerk his body back. Removing himself from KIhyun’s hold. His eyes stared at the younger in disbelieve. He felt betrayed.

“You frickin met the guy and didn’t bother to tell me! How could you Ki.”

KIhyun was about to say something but stopped when Hyunwoo cut him.

“what if he is dating a bad guy. What if he hurt Kku-kkung? You should have told me stuff like this. He is my son!”

“He is my son too!! And why are you so angry. You didn’t even bother when Jooheon dating that noisy kid Minhyuk!” Kihyun now felt irritated. He crossed his hand, feet tapping the floor waiting for Hyunwoo’s answer.

“Jooheon is an alpha Kihyun, I don’t care about him dating a beta or omega. No one can hurt him! And he certainly wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Hyunwoo sighed. He walked to the couch before continuing his sentence.

“But kku-kkung is an omega. I worried if he met a bad alpha. Let alone dating him.” He rubbed his face is frustration.

Kihyun felt his heart swell seeing Hyunwoo become so worried of their son. He might look cold outside but he is surely a very warm person. And a wonderful father.

The smaller man walked to his husband and sit himself on the other’s lap. His hand caressing Hyunwoo’s hair.

“Baby, Kku-kkung will be okay. Wonho is a nice kid. And how about we invite him for dinner? You know, to get to know him better. You can find out yourself that he is not a bad alpha like you’re worried of.”

Hyunwoo lifted his head to look at his wife. He was being overdramatic. Even blaming Kihyun for not telling him.

“you’re right. Let’s invite him for dinner if it’s okay with Kku-kkung. And I’m sorry, babe. I was being paranoid. It was just.. someone at my office told me story of someone being abused by their boyfriend. He is the same age as Kku-kkung. Maybe a bit older. I just couldn’t help but worried about my son.” Hyunwoo rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. His arms wrapped around the latter’s waist.

“I know love. I’m sorry too, i should have told you something.” Hyunwoo nod.

“And thank you for being a wonderful father.”Kihyun added. He pulled Hyunwoo to face him. His hand cradling his husband’s head. He then inched his face closer and give the latter a deep loving kiss.

Indeed Kihyun is so lucky to have Hyunwoo as the father of his children.


	2. Clumsy Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo left Kkukkung in backyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to when Kkukkung and Honey still babies

“Babe, wake up" Kihyun shook his husband’s body to wake his him up which he has been trying for the last 15 minutes. The guy doesn’t usually sleep like a log.

“Babe, seriously, wake up" that was the last straw.

Hyunwoo finally woke up after a pillow had been thrown at him.

“Ouch, babe. Why did you hit me?” Hyunwoo whined. His wife usually woke him up with kisses or maybe a rather special way when he is lucky enough.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. He swore sometimes he thinks that he is raising 3 children with one being 30 years old bear-like man.

Hyunwoo looked at his wife who is currently carrying his first son Jooheon. The child's face nuzzling into his mother’s chest. He is being rather fussy. Dried tears stained his chubby cheeks. Jooheon doesn’t usually woke up this early. Is this why he is so fussy?

“Jooheon has a fever. I need to take him to the doctor. And I need You to watch kkukkung.” Kihyun answered. Emphasizing the word, you.

“Oh really? Is that why our little dumpling cry?" Hyunwoo walked up to his wife and son. Caressing his son's cheeks before giving a peck on it, which jooheon reply with little whine of discomfort. Oh, poor baby.

To say that he is not nervous is a completely wrong statement. This is the very first time Kihyun left him with their 3 years old baby Kkukkung.

“Okay, babe, so don’t forget to give kkukkung his prebiotic 30 minutes after his meal. And u need to give this much water to his milk. Kkukkungie doesn’t like his milk too thick these days.” Kihyun showed Hyunwoo the bottle, pointing at the measuring line.

Hyunwoo nodded. Mentally wrote down the lists of tasks Kihyun had told him to do.

“Also, don’t forget to put him on nap at 12. Otherwise YOU won’t get a peaceful sleep tonight.” Another thing to write on his imaginary note. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. Of course, sick child means nagging Kihyun.

“Alright babe, I get it. We’ll be alright. Just go and come back soon" Hyunwoo said. Basically, kicking his wife out.

“Also, it looks like it going to rain. Make sure you lock the back and front door, otherwise kkukkung will sneaking outside to play in the rain.” Kihyun added another task or rather a warning before getting inside the cab.

Just as Hyunwoo entered the house, he heard this son crying. He quickly ran upstairs to get the baby.

“Good morning kkukkungie.” Hyunwoo picked up his son carrying him downstairs. 

“Mama is gone this morning with brother Honey. So, it’s just you and me. Please be a good boy for Papa, okay?” hyunwoo begged his son. Kissing him on top of the head. Compared to Jooheon, Changkyun is a bit more difficult to handle. He listened to no one but Kihyun.

“Phew. Breakfast done.” Hyunwoo plopped himself to the couch. Feeling a little relieve that he had done all the task related to breakfast.

He is now sitting at the living room, with Kkukkungie sitting on the floor with his drawing equipment. The kid like to draw and coloring. Which is nice that he has a creative side, except that one day he drew all over their new couch. He still can remember the horrified look him and Kihyun had.

Just as he was about to turn on the tv, he heard the rain start to pour down. So kihyun was right. It still amazed Hyunwoo how 90% of what Kihyun said was right. The man must be a fortune teller or something in his past life.

Hyunwoo walked to the backyard, checking whether Kihyun had any clothes he hanged to dry. He saw some bedsheets and comforters were there so he quickly grabbed it and brought them inside before it got drenched with rain.

Little did he know, when he was busy, Changkyun had already sneaking out to the backyard. Playing quietly with his soccer ball in the far corner of the yard.

After putting the bedsheets in the laundry room, Hyunwoo went to his bedroom to check on his phone. Just in case Kihyun message him. Soon he was too occupied with his phone and eventually fell asleep.

Almost an hour later Hyunwoo shot his eye open. How long has he fell asleep? He forgot that Kihyun isn’t home which means Changkyun is alone downstairs.

He quickly ran to the living room. Only to find his son wasn’t there. Did someone break in and kidnapped him? Hyunwoo was so sure he left Changkyun in the living room with his crayons. He began to panicked. He was about to ran upstairs to check on his son’s bedroom when he heard giggles from backyard.

“God, Kkukkungie!!” Hyunwoo ran to grab Changkyun, carrying this youngest son who is now soaking wet.

He quickly went upstairs to bath him with warm water.

Sneeze. He heard his son sneezed. “Oh god, please don’t let him get sick”. Hyunwoo quickly tuck his son in bed. Making sure he is warm. Because at this moment Hyunwoo doesn’t know what else to do other than praying that everything will be alright.

“Honey I’m home" Kihyun get inside the house, carrying sleeping Jooheon.

“Welcome home babe.” Hyunwoo greet his wife. Taking Jooheon from his wife to bring him to his room.

After changing his clothes Kihyun went to the kitchen. Making himself some tea to make himself warm. He made another cup for Hyunwoo bfore bringing both cups upstairs to their room.

“What were you thinking babe?” Kihyun asked, joining his husband on the bed. Hyunwoo is kinda quiet today. Did something happen?

Hyunwoo opened his arm for Kihyun to snuggle against chest. Maybe his warmth can get rid of his worry. “Nothing babe. So how was the doctor visit?”

Kihyun groaned “Jooheon was so fussy. But thank god he was asleep on the way home.” Hyunwoo hummed. Kihyun must have struggled a lot.

Still feeling unsure about Hyunwoo, Kihyun started to “interrogate" him. He was sure his husband skipped one of the tasks he gave earlier.

“Did you do all the task I told you?” hyunwoo hummed.

“Did you give Kkukkungie his prebiotic?” second hum.

“Did you give him his bottle?” third hum. “With the right amount I told you?” another hum.

At this point Kihyun doesn’t know what else to ask, but he was still so sure somethings definitely up. Hyunwoo doesn’t usually this quiet.

“Let’s take a nap.” Hyunwoo said. Lifting the comforter to cover both of them.

Kihyun woke up to the crying sound from his son’s room and he was sure it’s not jooheon’s. So, he ran to Kkukkungie’s room instead only to found out his younger son sitting on his bed, crying, with red eyes and red runny nose. ”Oh God, not him too”

Seeing his wife no longer sleeping beside him, Hyunwoo decided to got up.

“Did you let him play in the rain?” Hyunwoo slightly jumped as he saw Kihyun suddenly appeared from his right. Carrying Little Changkyun who has his face nuzzled to his mom’s chest. Dried tears stained his cheeks just like Jooheon this morning.

“I went to the backyard to get the bedsheets you hanged. I didn’t know he followed me and play somewhere in there. And I fell asleep after I put the sheets in laundry room. When I woke up, I found him soaking wet in the backyard” Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck. Feeling ashamed of how stupid he can be.

Kihyun closed his eyes, sighed, holding back his anger. He ignored his husband, then walked passed him to give Changkyun some medicine. Thankfully, he asked for 2 dosage of fever medicine when he went to the doctor this morning. Having 2 little kids means one of them will passed the fever to another, so he needs to made precaution.

Hyunwoo on the side could only follow his wife like a lost puppy. He wanted to apologize but sorry isn’t the thing his wife wanted to hear. So, he quietly sat at the dining room. Watching his wife walking back and forth, shifting Changkyun’s weight on his hip.

“I can’t believe you can be so careless Son Hyunwoo.” Oh, Kihyun really is angry, judging on how he called his husband with his full name in this kind of situation.

“I know, I so ashamed of myself babe. I’m so sorry” Hyunwoo said hoping it’s enough to make Kihyun forgave him.

Kihyun glared at him. His face show how angry and disappointed he is. “what if something worse happen? What if Kkukkung tripped and smashed his head on something?”

Hyunwoo weakly nod. Imagining those scenarios already scared him. “I’m sorry babe. It won’t happen again. I swear.”

Kihyun let out a heavy sighed. “fine. Apology accepted. But i want you to sleep on the couch. I’m still angry at you. I don’t even know if I can trust you anymore with the kids.” Kihyun walked upstairs, leaving Hyunwoo alone at the kitchen.

And that’s how Hyunwoo ended up having 2 sick babies, angry wife, and lonely night on the couch.


	3. In the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is such a tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have read my fic "In the kitchen" i suggest you go to the next chapter because its basically the same fic. Just little changed here and there so i can put them here with other domestic showki chapters. 
> 
> also, my warning for every chapter is remain the same. You know what to do :P

Today was such a terrible day for Hyunwoo. Firstly, one of his co-worker Eunkwang spilled a steaming hot coffee on his shirt during lunch. Thankfully, Hyunwoo has a spare shirt he kept in his office drawer. Kihyun was right after all, he should always keep spare clothes in case of emergency.

The second mishap happened few hours before going home. His boss called him to do another monthly report which he need to submit that day. Hyunwoo swear he had lost all his braincell doing the task in such a short time.

The third of course during his ride back home. Every working day, exactly at 6 pm, there will be traffic jam on his way home. Hyunwoo will purposely go home at 5pm to avoid the traffic, yet today because of additional task from his boss, Hyunwoo had to stuck for at least an hour.

1,5 hour later, Hyunwoo felt relieve he could already saw his house from a far. The house he shared with his beautiful wife Kihyun. The man truly is an amazing human being, Hyunwoo could swear whatever mishap he felt that day, he totally forgot them all once he saw Kihyun.

Hyunwoo first met Kihyun 7 years ago during collage. Hyunwoo was a senior and Kihyun was just a freshman. Kihyun is what everyone called a nerd. Round glasses and thick books he always bring along everywhere even during his lunch time. At first, Hyunwoo didn’t feel anything towards the younger. That until his bestfriend Jaebum kept talking about him. Without Hyunwoo realise, they ended up being friends. 

_“So, I heard Seungcheol and Jeonghan is dating.” Hyunwoo said out of the blue._

_“Huh? Yeah Hyung. Jeonghan told me yesterday. Honestly, I wasn’t that surprised.” Kihyun said, slightly chukled his eyes not leaving the book he currently reading._

_“What about you then, Hyung? Are you currently interested in someone?” Kihyun added. Eyes now looking straight to Hyunwoo._

_“Yes I am. But I don’t think he has any feeling for me.”_

_“oh, okay then.” Kihyun answer, his eyes now staring at his feet. Hyunwoo could swear he saw Kihyun expression changed. He looks sad or disappointed. Maybe. Just maybe Kihyun likes him too. And that’s when Hyunwoo gather his courage to tell Kihyun how he feels._

_“Ki, I like you.”_

_“Huh? What did you say Hyung?”_

_“I like you. Like a lot. I can’t help but feel jealous whenever you are with Jaebum. I understand if you don’t like me back. But can we please at least still be friend?” Hyunwoo said, now he is the one who’s looking at his feet. He feels ready if Kihyun gonna reject him._

_“Ppabo. I like you too Hyung. Also, Jaebum is Jinhyung’s boyfriend.” Kihyun let out a small giggle._

_“what? Really? Why don’t I know that?”_

_“Well, Son Hyunwoo, if you could stop being jealous, you could clearly see that they are a thing.” Hyunwoo laugh. He is stupid indeed._

_“Ki, can I kiss you?”_

_“sure hyung.”_

And that’s how they got their first kiss. Hyunwoo can still remember how he felt that day when he kissed Kihyun. His stomach flutters and heartbeat racing. And Hyunwoo can still feel that even today. 7 years later, 3 years into their marriage.

Hyunwoo dragged his tired body inside. He quickly put his shoes in the shoe rack and hang his coat in the back of the door. His eyes then wander around the house, looking for his wife. And what he saw made his breath hitched. If he has a heart condition, Hyunwoo was sure he would have been dead at the spot.

He saw Kihyun in the kitchen across the living room busy preparing dinner. But that’s not the surprising part. He saw Kihyun wearing one of his white dress shirt which is too big for him. The shirt ended just below his perky ass. And to make things worse, he saw Kihyun bending to get stuff from bottom cabinet. If Hyunwoo was not a decent man, he would have fucked his pregnant wife right there.

Yes, Kihyun is currently 6 month pregnant. His belly already shown almost a full bump and Hyunwoo thinks it makes him looks cute and sexy at the same time. Not to mention his slightly perky breast. Oh, how thinking about that could already make Hyunwoo hard.

He slowly walk closer to kihyun. And wrap his arms around the later’s waist. Kihyun smell amazing. He smells like vanilla cookies which makes Hyunwoo wants to eat him.

“Oh Babe, you surprised me. Can you say something when you get inside the house.“ Kihyun said, body slightly leaning to his husband’s embrace.

“I did say something baby. But you were too occupied with cooking or well, bending your amazing body so that everyone who walk in the door can almost see your sweet hole. Did you do that on purpose?” Hyunwoo voice become dangerously low. He knows it will make Kihyun weak.

He then sneaked his hand to play with Kihyun’s nipple. Perky pink nipple. Which is dripping milk now that he is pregnant.

“ah, babe, stop.” Kihyun said tried to hold his moan. He needs to finish making the dinner.

Hyunwoo however not gonna listen. He is already hard and dinner is the last thing in his mind. He wants Kihyun. He needs him now and he is not gonna wait. His right hand keep abusing Kihyun’s nipple. His lips now sucking Kihyun’s neck, leaving mark all over. “Mine.” he mumbled in between.

And Kihyun lost it the moment Hyunwoo’s hand travel to his ass, kneading his cheeks. He grinded his ass on Hyunwoo’s bulge. He smirked. Maybe he intended for this to happened. Maybe he purposedly bend his body when he heard Hyunwoo’s car pulled into the driveway. And he certainly not gonna regret it.

“baby, why are you wearing my shirt?” Hyunwoo said lips still sucking Kihyun’s sensitive neck.

“i..i miss yo..youu. ahh hyung.” Kihyun said in between his moan. He is so wet right now. And he needs Hyunwoo so much. He needs Hyunwoo’s huge cocks in him. Ripping him apart. Fucking him so deep and mercilessly until he can’t walk tomorrow.

“oh Ki, you’re such a tease.” Hyunwoo’s hand now dangerously close to Kihyun’s wet hole. Slightly rubbing outside his rim.

“ahh hyung, please. Ahh.. I can’t take it anymore.. ahh.. please just .. fuck me hyung.”

“I want you to ride me baby.” Hyunwoo whispered to Kihyun’s ear. Finger still playing on Kihyun’s entrance.

Without being told twice, Kihyun sat himself on top of Hyunwoo. His delicate hand wrap around Hyunwoo’s monstrous cock before positioning it toward his entrance.

“wait baby, we need lube or at least suck me first. It’s gonna hurt..”

Kihyun kiss his husband and seductively whispered on his lips. “I want you raw and hard babe.”

Kihyun then slightly lift himself up and lowered himself once Hyunwoo’s cock inside. He let out what Hyunwoo’s called as ‘the sexiest moan’ as he felt himself suddenly so full with Hyunwoo’s cock inside him. It was painful yet pleasuring. He waited few seconds to adjust himself. Before starting to bounce his body up and down. He couldn’t stop letting out moan and sometimes arching his back to readjust the angle.

Hyunwoo’s hand roaming all around the younger’s body. First it was on both side of Kihyun’s thigh softly caressing the soft skin. Then it moved to Kihyun’s sensitive nipple. Playing with it as it dripping with milk. When Hyunwoo felt that Kihyun is getting tired, his hand moved to Kihyun’s hip to held him steady. His eyes never leave Kihyun. He kept staring at the beautiful man on top of him. Kihyun looks so ethereal. His milky white skin which now covered with sweat, his breast and nipple which now dripping with milk, his bump that felt tense during sex, his sweet yet sexy moan, his soft delicate hand that rested on Hyunwoo’s chest to give balance him, everything looks so perfect. Hyunwoo wouldn’t trade it with anything in this entire world. And if they haven’t married for 3 years, Kihyun would think him as a douche bag for feeling so lucky to have Kihyun whenever they’re having sex.

“Babe, I’m close. Ngghh…”

Hyunwoo instinctively placed his hand on Kihyun’s waist and bounce him, his hip also buckle up and down as he felt his orgasm near too.

With one hard trust they both come together. Hyunwoo slowly sit himself, cock still inside Kihyun and hand rested on Kihyun’s back to hold him so that he wont fall. His body leaned forward to give his wife a kiss. This time a sweet one. No lust. Just a pure love and affection.

“I can’t believe we’ve been married for 3 years and never had sex in the kitchen.” Kihyun said breaking the kiss. Hyunwoo let out a laugh.

“That’s because you grow up in conservative family who think sex could only happen in the bed room.”

“urgh, I hate you Son Hyunwoo.”

“I love you too babe.”


	4. Sexually Frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sight of Kihyun breastfeeding their son triggered sexually frustrated Hyunwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the grammar mistake. :D

Hyunwoo felt his heart flutter as he stood in front of his bedroom door. He just arrived from his 10 hours work today. His body feel so tired, head also felt so heavy. The amount of work he has near the end of the year is just so crazy. He is just lucky he can get home before his wife asleep.

So today is one of his lucky day. Seeing the sight in front of him makes his heart swell. His wife is sitting on the bed, breast feeding their first born, Son Jooheon. The tiny lips sucking his mother’s pink nub, making cute little sucking sound.

“oh, you’re home already” Kihyun said as he saw his husband standing near the door way.

Hyunwoo smile, walking closer to them before sitting on the side of the bed. He loosen his tie, rolled up his sleeve and opening first few buttons of his shirt. Now that he can see Kihyun breastfeed his son closer, he felt himself more aroused. Of course, this is not the first time he see Kihyun did that, but somehow his work stress had triggered his sexual frustration today.

KIhyun was completely oblivious that his husband now looking at him with lust. Beside, who get aroused seeing his son latching on his mother’s nipple to be fed? So, kihyun’s focused still on his son. Admiring the tiny miracle in his arm. How he looks so much like Hyunwoo. A carbon copy of him.

Soon, the room smell different. It filled with the strong bergamot fragrance. And Kihyun knows exactly what that means. He looks at his husband who keep staring at his perkier breast now that he gave birth to their son.

“Baby, are you okay?” Kihyun ask, snapping Hyunwoo from his thought.

The alpha groaned. Somehow frustrated at the younger how oblivious he is. The tightness in his pants already killing him. A pure torture. But the younger one still has the audacity to ask him if he is okay.

“I’m gonna take a shower” he said flatly, tone showing that he felt hurt.

Hyunwoo let the cold water soaked his tired body. His mind wander to his earlier thought. Its been 5 months since Kihyun gave birth to their son. And all those 5 months, Hyunwoo never really asked Kihyun if they can make love. Mostly, he was afraid that he might hurt his omega. So, 5 months without sex!! He must be crazy. He wouldn’t even go a week without it before Kihyun get pregnant. But he realized, taking care the baby alone during the day without him must be exhausting for Kihyun. Hyunwoo must be selfish if he forced Kihyun to have sex.

Kihyun sat on the edge of the bed after he put Jooheon in his crib. He is currently thinking about his husband earlier. The way he looks at him, the way his eyes show hurt or sadness, Kihyun just couldn’t pinpoint why. Is he sexually frustrated? Kihyun realize that things has been so hectic for him. Being the first time mother is exhausting, especially when he had to take care of their baby alone during the day where Hyunwoo busy at work. No, he is not complaining, he is very grateful of his husband. He is the most hardworking person he ever know, and he is very thankful of it. Should he make up to him tonight?

Wrapped only in towel below his waist, Hyunwoo was surprised when he walked inside their room. He saw his wife laying on the bed, wearing his soft blue silk rope. The color compliment his skin tone. The latter walk closer to him. His eyes looking at him with lust.

His soft skinned hands wrapped around Hyunwoo’s neck. And Hyunwoo felt a jolt of excitement all over his body. The omega cut of their distance and starting to slowly licking the older’s lips. Making the older dumbfounded with the latter’s action.

“baby, make love to me” just one sentence to wake the inner Alpha.

Hyunwoo crushed his lips to the younger’s pink lips. Bitting the lower part to ask for permission to enter his tongue. And the younger slightly parted his lips. Their tongue fighting for dominance, causing the Omega to let out a mewl sound. A very sexy sound that drove Hyunwoo insane. Gripping the omega by the waist, he pressed the smaller man to the wall behind him. Pinning both of his hands above his head with one large hand.

Without breaking the kiss, Hyunwoo’s left hand undressing Kihyun from his silky robe. And much to Hyunwoo’s surprised, he saw the latter wearing a soft pink lingerie under it. God, Kihyun must really wanted to kill him. The sight is just unbelievable. Kihyun was pinned against the wall, his cheeks blushed in pink shade, his lips parted gasping for air, his swollen breast under the tight revealing lingerie and his erected cock stretching the thin fabrics of the panty.

Kihyun was overwhelmed with the Apha’s scent. His body become weak, ready for the alpha to do anything he wants with him. It’s been a very long time. KIhyun amazed himself how he could resist the man before him. His toned arms and chest, his sweaty chocolate skin glistened under the light and his big erection. Kihyun close his eyes, remembering how good it is when the thick shaft stretching his hole. And the imagination succeeded to make Kihyun let out a soft moan.

“what are you thinking baby? I haven’t even started.” Hyunwoo lightly chuckled. If he knows Kihyun better, the latter must be thinking about his dick. And it was right.

Kihyun leaned his lips closer to Hyunwoo’s “I was thinking about you dick, stretching me, fucking me deep, knotting me, gave me all your pups.” Kihyun sensually emphasizing each words. Making Hyunwoo groaned. He couldn’t hold any longer. His strong up lifted kihyun’s legs and secure it on his waist, making the younger automatically linked it around for support.

“are you sure you wanna do this babe? I won’t be able to hold back tonight. its’s been too long” Kihyun nods. He is just as eager as Hyunwoo.

The alpha walked to the bed, before softly laying the younger on the soft surface. He hands tracing the younger’s nipple. The first reason he went hard earlier. The swollen pink nub that dripping milk. Hyunwoo lean his lips closer before captivating the nub, sucking it hard. He can feel a sweet liquid inside his mouth. His hands find its way to abuse the other side of the nipple, milking it until he can feel it dripping to his veined arms.

“fuck hyunwoo!!” Kihyun arch his back from the action. Having the alpha played with his nipple send him over the edge. He can feel his orgasm approaching. “Alpha, please stop, i want to come with you inside me. “

Hearing his wife call him “Alpha” is Hyunwoo’s kryptonite. His dick twitch hearing how Kihyun lewdly call him. Something inside him feel proud to be Kihyun’s Alpha. Someone who gets to hold him, kiss him, and fuck him like there is no tomorrow.

Hyunwoo’s hand moved to caressed Kihyun’s inner thigh. Soft, milky white thigh. And stop when he reached certain wet spot. “you’re so wet babe.” Hyunwoo licked his slicked coated finger. Tasting how sweet Kihyun is. Soon, he inserted 2 fingers inside Kihyun’s slick coated hole, massaging the inner hole. Kihyun automatically clenched the muscle from Hyunwoo’s movement, swallowing the finger.

With both of Hyunwoo’s towel and Kihyun’s lingerie long gone, Hyunwoo aligning himself with Kihyun’s entrance. He looked at his wife once again seeing if it’s okay for him to insert his hardening cock. And kihyun nodded ecstatically, equally impatient. He just wants to have Hyunwoo inside him soon.

“Alphaaa..ahhh” Kihyun moaned loudly, hands gripping the sheet near him as he feel Hyunwoo’s hot cock invade his hole. He clenched his eyes shut, adjusting to the big shaft inside him. Its been 5 months anyway.

“okay you can move” Hyunwoo started to thrust into the younger. His hand found its way back to the omega’s nipple. Milking it again. Making Kihyun’s body arched into a curved. His entrance clenched making Hyunwoo grunt into the tightness around his dick. Kihyun must have liked it.

Soon, only the sound of moan and whimper fill the room. Kihyun arms wrapped around Hyunwoo’s broad back, nails digging as the Alpha keep trusting into him. His legs clinging around Hyunwoo’s waist, giving the alpha more access to fuck him deeper.

The omega body feel tired, his body moved up and down with Hyunwoo’s every trust. The older have found his sweet spot and rentlessly trusting into it. “Hyunwoo.. I’mm.. I’m close.” Kihyun nails digging into Hyunwoo’s back deeper as he felt his orgasm coming. Hyunwoo quickened his pace as he felt his orgasm coming too.

“ahhh, alphaaa.” With one hard trust from Hyunwoo, Kihyun spurting hot white liquid to his and Hyunwoo’s stomach. His walls clenched around Hyunwoo’s tighter making the older cum inside him. Kihun gasps as he felt the sudden fullness inside him. Again, his walls clenched around Hyunwoo’s cock, milking Hyunwoo’s hard length to dry.

Hyunwoo pulled himself out of Kihyun, letting his cum spilling from the omega’s pink hole. He lay himself next to his wife, bringing him to his arm, kissing the crown of his head. “Thank you for tonight baby.”

Kihyun smilled, lifting his head to look at his husband. “I’m sorry for neglecting you baby” kihyun said, caressing the older’s jaw softly.

“I’m sorry for not giving you my knot tonight. I’m afraid Jooheon will wake up before it go down”

“It’s okay babe, it was just the hormones talking” Kihyun said, snuggling his face deeper in Hyunwoo’s chest, feeling embarrassed.

Just as the were about to drift of to sleep, they heard Jooheon cried. Kihyun pull himself from Hyunwoo’s embraced, about to check on his baby, when Hyunwoo held his wrist. “I’ll go check on him” Hyunwoo said, giving a peck on his wife’s forehead before heading to his son’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something to practice my Smut-writing skill. Please feel free to let me know what you think guys :D


	5. Everything will work out for the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eventually get what they have been wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: cringy chapter.It's too cringy that i dont even want to prove read this, so excuse the grammar or vocaulary mistake.

“Babe, come on, We’ll be late to Jeonghan’s house” Kihyun shouted as he waited for Hyunwoo in their car. “Honey!!”

“Yes, I’m coming hon.” Hyunwoo quickly run outside and headed to the driver side.

On their way, Kihyun keep mumbling how he missed the friends. Himchan and Yongguk with their 3 months old baby Bang Junhong, Seokjin and Namjoon with one year old son Kim Taeyung, Jinyoung and Jaebum with their new born Im Youngjae and also with Jeonghan and Seongcheol who just came back from their second honeymoon.

Soon as they arrived at Jeonghan’s house, Kihyun quickly take the boxes of pizza they bought and run inside leaving his husband behind. Hyunwoo just chuckled seeing his wife so hyper, he quickly followed inside.

“Oh hey hyung, come in!” Seongcheol greeted them at the door.

“Hi Cheol, how are you? Here, we bought your favorite pizza.” Kihyun hand Seongcheol the pizza and quickly dash inside the house, not even waiting for Seongcheol to answer.

“Sorry about him Cheol,” said Hyunwoo.

“It’s fine hyung. Come on, everyone is already inside” Seongcheol said as he closed the door behind them.

“Guys I’m here~” shout Kihyun as he walked passed the living room. He didn’t even great the alphas sitting there.

“in the kitchen hyung” Jeonghan answered.

Kihyun quickly walk to the kitchen where the “wives” already chatting there. He saw Himchan and Seokjin preparing for the food while Jinyoung and Jeonghan talking about baby Youngjae. Kihyun walk to them and lift baby Youngjae, bringing him to his arm and nuzzling his nose to the chubby cheeks before him. “aren’t you the cutest”. Kihyun cooed at the baby. He always love children, he would be lying if he said he is not jealous of his friends who has been gifted a child, but then again, he believe everything will work for the best. He feels lucky Hyunwoo is not rushing him to have children, even though he knows that Hyunwoo too wants to have children of their own.

 _The husband_ then walks to the kitchen to join the rest to start their dinner. Kihyun was surprised when Seongcheol suddrenly rush to Jeonghan who is standing on a chair to get some plate from the top cupboard.

“Jeonghan, what are you doing?” Seongcheol scold he wife whilst helping him to get down the chair carefully.

“sorry honey, I was just getting some plate.” Jeonghan awkwardly smile at his husband. Knowing well that the latter is scolding him.

“You could’ve asked me!”

“I know, I’m sorry” said Jeonghan who proceed to give a peck on his husband’s cheek.

Everyone in the kitchen rolls their eyes. The whole scene in front of them was too sweet. It could give them diabetes. 

“it’s not like he is pregnant Seongcheol.” Said Kihyun while feeding Hyunwoo some kimchi.

Seongcheol and Jeonghan smiled to each other. “well guys, the reason we invite you here is because we want to tell you that Jeonghan is currently 12 weeks pregnant.” Said Seongcheol while rubbing his wife’s belly.

“wow that’s wonderful” everyone then started to hug and congratulate them. Meanwhile Kihyun is still in his seat. His mind started to wonder if his fear is actually happening. What if he is the only one who can’t get pregnant. What if he can’t ever give Hyunwoo a child.

“hyung you okay?” ask Jeonghan.

“oh yeah. Sorry. Well, congratulation Jeonghan. Im happy for you.” Said Kihyun who then hug the happy couple. “let’s eat guys, I’m really hungry.”

Everyone was still enjoying the dinner. Sometimes they talk about parenting which something Kihyun just couldn’t really relate. His appetite has long gone. He needs some air to clear his mind. 

“I’m full guys. I’m going to the back porch.” Kihyun said as he left the dining area which make everyone confused. Kihyun barely touch his food. Something definitely wrong.

As if he can read everyone’s mind Hyunwoo then excuse himself, to check on Kihyun. He went to the back porch only to see Kihyun sitting quietly on one of the bench.

“Ki” Hyunwoo called his wife’s name as he quietly sitting next to him.

“Kihyun, what’s wrong?” he continued to ask as he received no answer from the latter. He intertwined their finger making the latter flinched at the sudden contact.

“oh Hyung, “ Kihyun said as he softly yank his husband’s finger.

“Ki, whats wrong, you said you were hungry but you barely touch your food.”

Kihyun stay quiet. He just hung his head low. He doesn’t want Hyunwoo to see him sad. Hyunwoo lifted his chin up. ”Baby,” he sighed.

“well I’m not feeling well hyung. I’m going home.” Kihyun abruptly stand and about to leave Hyunwoo, but then stopped when the latter held his wrist.

“let’s just say bye to the other first”

Again, Kihyun softly yank Hyunwoo’s hand. “You can stay with the boys, I can go by taxi.” Kihyun said before he proceeded to walk away.

“Yoo.Kihyun” Hyunwoo said sternly. His tone hinted with frustration, making Kihyun flinched. The younger slowly turn his had to look at his husband.

“I’ll wait in the car.” Hyunwoo said as he walked past the latter.

Kihyun was still quiet in their way home. Meanwhile Hyunwoo has let out a sigh for the nth time for the past 30 minutes. As they arrive at home, Kihyun quickly run inside, change his clothes and lie himself to bed.

Hyunwoo think that maybe Kihyun is mad him. But he coudnt figure out why. Is it because Jeonghan’s pregnancy? But Jeonghan is Kihyun’s bestfriend. Kihyun would be happy to see his best friend’s happy. Again without any idea, he sighed. He decided to go to bed too. After changing his clothes, he lied himself next to Kihyun, pulling the younger closer.

The next morning, Hyunwoo woke up without Kihyun next to him. He then walked to the kitchen, hoping that his wife probably in there sipping his cup of coffee as he would usually do. But much to Hyunwoo’s disappointment, Kihyun wasn’t there, instead, he saw a note lying on the table next to breakfast Kihyun had prepared.

“Hyunwoo hyung, I went out to buy some groceries, and probably will came home late.”

-Kihyun

Hyunwoo feel sad, he was sure that Kihyun was still upset at him considering the fact that he called him Hyunwoo Hyung instead of any endearing nickname he would usually called him. He sighed. He quickly took a bath and get ready to work.

Meanwhile, Kihyun was wandering the city. He doesn’t know where to go that early morning. Visiting his friends also not an option. He then decided to go to river and enjoying the view there before he went to his favorite coffee shop.

Hyunwoo came home in early evening only to find his wife already asleep. He felt upset but also relieve because Kihyun hadn’t called him nor answered any of his calls and texts. He wanted to be angry, but he understands that maybe Kihyun needs some alone time.

After he took a bath, Hyunwoo sit next to sleeping Kihyun. His fingers lightly stroke Kihyun’s feature. “ki, please tell me whats bothering you. I love you so much” he said before he himself went to sleep, hugging his wife close.

In the morning, Hyunwoo awake by the smell of coffee. He quickly brushed his teeth and walk downstairs where he found Kihyun in the kitchen enjoying his morning coffee. His arms went to hug his wife’s waist from behind, only to find Kihyun slipped himself away from Hyunwoo. Kihyun was never acted this way.

“Hyung, let’s eat breakfast. I made your favorites.”

The breakfast were silent. Neither Kihyun nor Hyunwoo say something. Only the sound of their utensil can be heard. And this is frustrated Hyunwoo. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Kihyun finally break the silence.

“Seongcheol looks happy right?” Kihyun said while eyes focused on the cup of coffee before him.

“Huh?”

“Seongcheol looks really happy that Jeonghan finally get pregnant right?” Kihyun finally lifted his face to look at the older man.

“oh, yeah, he looks much happier than the time Jeonghan accept his proposal. Why did you ask hon?” Hyunwoo put the utensil next to his plate, giving his wife his full attention.

“don’t you want to be happy too hyung?”

“yeah of course Ki. I think that’s every man’s dream to be a father.“

“then you should find another wife.” Kiki said out of the blue as he stood up, putting his plate to the sink to avoid Hyunwoo’s gaze.

Hyunwoo couldn’t believe his own ear. How can his wife said that. Does kihyun not believe in his love? 

“what do you mean Ki?” ask Hyunwoo with a tired voice trying to hold his anger. Hyunwoo really loves his wife and he thought Kihyun knows it well. He walked closer to Kihyun who he knows well is trying to avoid him.

“well, you know, you probably will be able to have a child if you find another wife.” Kihyun answered with a low voice trying to be very careful with his words. He knew Hyunwoo probably already fed up with him.

“Yoo Kihyun, how can you think of me like that?” Hyunwoo said, he can no longer hold his anger. He barely ever get angry to Kihyun nor raising his voice like this, but this is just way too much.

“hyung, i..”

“Enough Kihyun. Just shut up. Ive had enough of this bullshit. You’re starting to get very annoying and I HATE THAT.” Hyunwoo said with gritted teeth trapping his wife on the wall.

“hate that or me?” Kihyun managed to gather his courage to lift his head facing his taller husband.

“well maybe I hate everything already” said Hyunwoo before leaving his wife and out of their house.

It’s been five days since their last fight. Both Hyunwoo and Kihyun was never home trying to avoid each other. Hyunwoo has been busy with work and currently staying at hotel and Kihyun has been staying in Jeonghan’s house since he has no family in Seoul. Although he feel bad for the couple, he has no other option. Jeonghan had begged him to live in their house instead of the hotel. Knowing Kihyun he would probably starved himself and god knows what’ll happened next.

“hyung are you okay? Asked Jeonghan who saw Kihyun running to the bathroom for several times today.

“I don’t feel well Han. I’ve been throwing up a lot and my head is dizzy.” Answered Kihyun while walking to the living room. Just before he could sit, everything become dark and he lost his balance, fainted.

Jeonghan who saw Kihyun unconscious was so panicked and decided to call Hyunwoo.

Kihyun woke up in the white room, next to him he saw Hyunwoo sitting in a chair, his hand holding Kihyun’s hand tight with head rested on Kihyun’s bed. Kihyun called out Hyunwoo’s name slowly, afraid to woke up the latter just in case he is asleep. He missed his husband so much. He regrated acting the way he did.

“Ki, you’re awake?” said Hyunwoo caressing his wife’s face. “how do you feel?”

“Hyunwoo, what happened to me?” Kihyun asked.

“Jeonghan called me. You were fainted. The doctor currently running test on you. They’ll be back any minutes with update.” Explained Hyunwoo who walked to the table to get Kihyun a glass of water.

Just as cue, the doctor who examined Kihyun came bringing the test result along.

“Good morning Kihyun. How are you feeling?”

“I don’t feel good doc. I can barely keep the food down. And my head is very dizzy “

“well, morning sickness is normal for your condition Kihyun. According to the test result, you are currently 12 weeks pregnant. I will prescribe you some vitamin. And kihyun, try to keep eating food, I know it might be difficult but you need nutrition for your baby.” 

Kihyun’s eyes widened in disbelieve. Is it true what the doctor said?

“I assume you didn’t know that you were pregnant” the doctor said in amusement, looking at Kihyun’s and Hyunwoo’s face. Kihyun shook his head. His eyes brimming in tears.

The doctor smiled to them “take care of yourself Kihyun. And try to eat more. I’ll leave you two alone.” With that the doctor left their room.

“Oh my god baby, I can’t believe it. You’re pregnant! God, im so happy. Thank you, Babe. I really love you. And I’m sorry about the fight.” Said Hyunwoo, hugging his wife.

“I love you too honey. I’m sorry too. I was over thinking. I should have known everything will work for the best,” Kihyun smiled, with happy tears leaving the corner of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this far, then i'm glad you survived the cringeyness (is that even a word?) . Also, does anyone ship Banghim couple too? :D


	6. Surprise Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Push present and Birthday present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any grammar or vocabulary mistake. i don't even know what i'm writing :D
> 
> My warning for every chapters remain the same. ;)

Sunday finally come. Kihyun was so excited to meet his bestfriends. They had promised to hang out today. The last time they went out together was before Kihyun had baby Jooheon. And Kihyun was too busy ever since. Now that Jooheon is old enough to be left with Hyunwoo, Kihyun agreed to go out and catch up with his two bestfriend. Although they always call and text everyday, it’s just didn’t seems the same.

“babe, are you sure you can watch Jooheon alone? Should I bring him with me instead?” Kihyun ask his husband who is currently feeding Jooheon his bottle. Kihyun would usually breastfeed Jooehon himself, but in times like this, he had pumped his breastmilk and stored them.

“you go have fun babe. We’ll be fine.” Hyunwoo reassured his wife. His eyes never leave Jooheon small eyes. Cooing at his baby who Is babbling in baby’s language.

Although he is slightly worried that he had to leave Jooheon alone with Hyunwoo, he chose to shrug it off. He believes his husband can handle this. He doesn’t know why but he felt a little sadness inside him, having to leave his baby for the first time.

“we’ll be fine babe, don’t worry too much.” Hyunwoo gave a peck on his wife’s temple, reassuring him that he got everything under control. Kihyun had been stuck inside ever since Jooheon was born. Sometimes he can see that the younger feel lonely. That why he suggested Kihyun to meet his bestfriends.

30 minutes later, a car honk can be heard form outside. It was Jeonghan’s car. With Jinyoung already inside it. Kihyun quickly grab his things and walk downstairs to say goodbye to his little family.

“okay baby, please be nice to papa okay. Mama will be back soon” Kihyun kiss Jooheon little hand. Feeling sad that he had to be away from his son even for just few hours.

Kihyun then proceed to give a quick kiss on his husband’s lips and muttered thank you, before leaving his house.

The four mama sitting in a small coffee shop downtown. It was completely different from what they would usually do. Before having kids, they would prefer to go karaoke, or going to the mall shopping for clothes, basically let themselves lose, catching attention of many alphas. They were bunch of hoes before. But now that they’re a mother, they opt for a relax time. They are thankful enough that their husband willing to watch the kids for them to be able to catch up. Not that those alphas would refuse.

“so, how is baby jooheon?” Jinyoung ask, his hands busy cutting the cake in his plate.

“he is just great. I know I’m being bias because I’m his mother, but he is just too cute, I can’t handle.“ Kihyun then showed them pictures of baby Jooheon from his phone, making the two other squeal in awe.

“I know right, I just can’t get enough how cute my baby is.” Jeonghan muttered.

“although I’m feeling a little sad that I had to leave this morning” Kihyun muttered.

“it’s okay ki. I felt it too when I had to leave Jackson the first time” Jinyoung said with Jin nod in agreement.

After 2 hours of chatting in a café and do a quick food shopping, Jeonghan car finally pulled up in front of Kihyun’s house. The brown haired omega quickly get out of the car and mumbled thank you to his friends.

“baby, I’m home” Kihyun announced as he get inside the house. He expect to see his family or at least his husband in the living room, but no one was there. So, kihyun walked up to his bedroom. His heart swell in awe seeing baby Jooheon asleep on his husband’s chest. Instead of doing something else, Kihyun leaned his body on the door frame, shifting his weight on one leg. Admiring the beautiful sight in front of him. He feels so lucky to have the most supporting husband in the world. A very kind hearted Alpha husband who treated him with respect. And now that they have Jooheon with then, Kihyun couldn’t be grateful enough.

“oh, babe you’re home” Kihyun didn’t realis that Hyunwoo already wake up.

“here let me put him in his crib” Kihyun get a hold of baby Jooheon, before walking to the nursery to tuck him in.

“so, how was your day out babe?” Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist. His chin rested on the latter’s shoulder.

Kihyun giggled. The first reason was he felt ticklish with Hyunwoo’s unshaved facial hair, the second reason was because he finds it funny how being a first time mother change their whole style of hanging out.

“we just eat at that new café. And then do a little food shopping. Also, I bought you donkatsu from your favorite restaurant.” Kihyun pointing at the 3 boxes of donkatsu that laying on the counter. One for him and of course, two for Hyunwoo.

“just that? I thought you’re gonna go shopping or being wild at karaoke” Hyunwoo reminiscent the time he had to dragged drunken Kihyun form the karaoke.

“I guess we are just too tired. So, we decided to just spent our time chatting in the café over cake.” Kihyun walk to the plastic bags of foods he bought earlier to store it in the cupboard.

“is that Jeonghan’s new car?” Hyunwoo ask. Munching the tomato Kihyun had washed.

“humm. He said it’s push present from Seongcheol.” Kihyun answered, hands still busy sorting his groceries

“ A what present?”

“Push present babe. You know, a present one got after they gave birth to their baby”

After their conversation in the kitchen earlier, Hyunwoo was in deep thought about the push present thing. He was never really gave Kihyun anything to show his gratitude towards the younger for bringing the little miracle to their life. And Kihyun’s birthday is next week, so he decided to be romantic for once. 

The next day, Hyunwoo decided to call for help from Kihyun’s brother, Yoo Youngjae. As an insensitive alpha male, he knows better to ask for help from someone with a better level of attentiveness. And who knows Kihyun better than his own brother. He is determined to make this to be perfect.

Kihyun notice how Hyunwoo looks so distracted today. When he asked if anything okay at work, the latter nod saying that work is fine. This is the first time Kihyun can understand what Hyunwoo had in mind. And it annoys him. He decided to ask for his bestfriends opinion.

“so, what do you think guys? I hate that I feel like he’s hiding something.” Kihyun asked his friends through video chat.

“umm, is it possible that he is cheating on you? I’m sorry but I really couldn’t find any possible reason” Jinyoung muttered. He is always be the one to be the say-whatever-in-his-mind guy.

A part of him wanted to say that it’s not true, but he never had Hyunwoo acted like this before.

Kihyun sat on the bed with a huge cloud in his mind. He is contemplating himself whether he should ask Hyunwoo about the possibility of him cheating, but Hyunwoo might think that Kihyun doesn’t trust him. He sighed. He decided to shrug off the idea to ask Hyunwoo. He trusts his husband.

“babe, what are you thinking about?” Hyunwoo nudged him. Sitting next to Kihyun on their bed.

“baby, do you think I’m not attractive? I gained lots of weight after having Jooheon.”

“um.. you’re not attractive. You’re ethereal babe. The word attractive is an understatement.” Hyunwoo answered.

For was melt into a puddle with Hyunwoo’s answer. He knows his husband is just the same Hyunwoo he met years ago.

“why? What’s with the sudden question?” Hyunwoo held Kihyun’s arms softly, turning the latter to face him. Eyes automatically look into the other’s, trying to read him. Kihyun notice this habit of Hyunwoo. The latter always try to find his eyes. Looking deep into it, to try to understand whats on Kihyun’s mind. And Kihyun find it romantic.

“no.. I just..” Kihyun’s sentence was cut with sudden incoming call from Hyunwoo ringtone. Hyunwoo quickly grab his phone from the night stand. Kihyun notice the slight worry in his husband’s face after seeing the caller id.

“I’ll be right back babe. Gotta take this” with that the alpha left the room. Leaving a heart broken Kihyun. Hyunwoo was never really had to take the call somewhere private. He knows well Kihyun wouldn’t disturb his conversation so we would usually just take the call next to Kihyun. Any call.

Kihyun was surprised when his brother suddenly showed up in his house, and now talking with Hyunwoo in the living room. Out of all days in a week, why would his brother pay a visit on his day.

“Jae, what are you doing here?!!!”

“Oh, hi hyung. I was just asking Hyunwoo hyung if I can borrow you until tonight. I had to prepare food for Daehyun’s office party at our house tomorrow. Hyunwoo hyung agreed to it.”

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo in disbelieve. His husband didn’t even talk to him about it.

“they needed your help ki. I can take care of Jooheon. It’s just until tonight.”

“but can’t Daehyun hyung help you, tho?” Kihyun crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“he had a business meeting, hyung.”

“on Saturday?” Youngjae nod. He had to resist himself to roll his eyes over Kihyun’s questions.

Kihyun groaned. Leaving Jooheon means he had to prepare everything beforehand. His diaper, his clothes, his milk. Although he knows exactly that Hyunwoo knows where everything is stored, but still. He needs to emotionally prepared too!

“fine!! But I need to prepare Jooheon’s stuff first”

After Kihyun left, Hyunwoo set his plan in motion. His brother in law Jung Daehyun who was claimed to be in business meeting came and help him. Yes, it was all lies, thankfully just like Kihyun, Youngjae is good at acting.

It wasn’t really a huge plan Hyunwoo had. He was only planned a romantic movie night with Kihyun. His birthday is tomorrow, so he asked Youngjae to keep him until almost midnight. Kihyun doesn’t even remember about his birthday anyway.

Flowers and candle. Check.

Kihyun loves flowers. Hyunwoo had bought so many flowers to fill the whole living room and to be placed at every table they have.

Chicken. Check

What a better way to make Kihyun happy than give him boxes of chicken. Hyunwoo made sure to order some for Daehyun and Youngjae as his gratitude to help him prepare the surprise. Daehyun is a foody like Hyunwoo too. He ate any food without complain.

Comfy living room. Check.

Hyunwoo had set the living room as pinterest worthy as he can. Not to mention, it’s also very comfortable in this chilly night.

Kihyun’s present. Check.

Everything is completed as Hyunwoo checked the last item on the list. He was so ready for Kihyun to came home and be surprised of his present. He smiled to himself, imagining Kihyun’s big smile.

Kihyun finally home around 10 pm. His body sore from all the cooking he had done. He didn’t understand why Youngjae held the party anyway. But deep inside he was glad he able to help his brother. Although, again, leaving Jooheon always makes him sad. He missed his baby so much. Much more than he miss his husband who had been acting strange this past week.

“Honey, I’m home” Kihyun dragged his tired body inside the house. Being surprised to see the whole house filled with candle and flowers. His favorite flowers. Even the floor was decorated with petal.

“Hyunwoo.. baby.. I’m home” he said louder as he didn’t get any response.

Hyunwoo ran down the stairs. He put his forefinger on his lips. Motioning the younger to speak slower as he had just tuck Jooheon in his crib. He walked to his omega. Giving a peck on his lips.

“Hyunwoo, what’s all this?”

“Go freshen up babe. Let’s watch movie. You know what they say these days. Netflix and chill. Isn’t it?”

Kihyun giggled at Hyunwoo’s word. Surprised that the man even knows the word Netflix and chill.

30 minutes later, Kihyun come downstairs to the living room when his husband already snuggled to the furry blanket busy with his phone. Kihyun settle himself next to his husband. Snuggling to his warmth.

“I made you hot coco. Well no longer hot, but still, coco” Hyunwoo said against Kihyun’s temple where his lips rested.

“baby, what’s all this?” Kihyun asked. Completely forgotten that tomorrow is his birthday that Hyunwoo might have prepare this as his present.

“I just feel like watching movie with you. Isn’t this more romantic than watching in theatre? Besides, we can watch the movie you told me the other day. One Day. Isn’t it?” Hyunwoo had the movie ready to played. Kihyun nod. Kissing the latter’s cheek before snuggling further into his arms as the movie started.

Hyunwoo hates romantic movie. Mostly because Kihyun will be too engrossed with it that the latter might start sobbing or cursing the man, calling him a jerk. And there is no in between. Just like tonight. He keept cursing Dexter, the male character, while still sobbing over the death of the female character. Hyunwoo had to calm him down. Bringing the man to his arms, rubbing his back and pepper light kisses on the other tears stained cheeks. It was his fault. He should have watched Frozen instead just like every other Saturday night. At least he won’t have Kihyun sobbing.

The movie ended just few minutes passed 12 o’clock. It’s officially Kihyun’s birthday today. Hyunwoo waited for his wife to calm down. He saw Kihyun took the fried chicken, savoring his favorite food in the world.

“Ki,” Hyunwoo called.”Do you know what time is it?”

Kihyun stop munching his fried chicken for a while, and answer Hyunwoo with mouth full of chicken. “Past midnight. Why?”

“Happy birthday!!” Hyunwoo said, giving the latter a huge box.

Kihyun eyes went wide. He really didn’t expect this surprise. He was completely forgotten his own birthday. He wiped the remaining chicken seasoning from his hand and proceed to open the present. So this is why Hyunwoo has been acting strange lately, also explained why his brother suddenly "kidnapped" him. They're all in it together. Kihyun should have known that.

“Oh my god, Hyunwoo. It’s a matching onesies!!” Kihyun squealing seeing the matching onesies Hyunwoo bought him. He had been begging for Hyunwoo to buy this for him. So the whole family can cuddle up with the cute matching onesies on movie night like this. Not that Jooheon can watch a movie already. But the thing is, Hyunwoo felt it’s too embarrassing to wear matching onesies. He said he would rather not wearing any shirt. Which got him a slap on his chest from Kihyun. 

Hyunwoo smiled in adoration seeing the person before him. The one who appreciate little thing Hyunwoo gave him. Kihyun treasured everything and every moments he has with Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo couldn’t be anymore grateful for that. 

He took Kihyun’s hand which are busy stretched out Jooheon’s bee onesie. He looked deep in Kihyun’s eyes.

“Ki, I’ve been thinking about our conversation earlier in the kitchen. About the push present thing. And I’m sorry I haven’t given you anything to show you my gratitude for bringing our little miracle to our world. To show you how grateful I am to have you as my wife, and the mother of my child. Even though, I couldn’t afford to give you a new car like Jeonghan, but I hope you would like this little present.”

Kihyun’s eyes soon brimming in tears as Hyunwoo slipped a diamond studded ring on top of his wedding ring. It was very delicate band. Its complementing his ring stacks on his ring finger very beautifully. And Kihyun knows Hyunwoo didn’t spent small money for this one. It was from one of the top designer jewelry. Come to think about it, Kihyun had eyed the ring at the mall before. But he never really mentioned it to Hyunwoo because it’s rather expensive and Kihyun wouldn’t want Hyunwoo to forced himself to buy it for him. Just like today where Hyunwoo beat himself about not giving him a push present like other husbands. Hyunwoo might not be a romantic alpha husband like others, but the way he put Kihyun’s happiness first is always touched him. He wished to be born as Hyunwoo’s wife again in another life.

“Hyunwoo, i.. I’m so grateful for everything. I don’t know why you feel the need to give me a push present. I was so grateful to have you as my husband. Who always have my back for every situation. For being an amazing father for Jooheon and our future children. I don’t need any expensive present. I just need you here, with me. Staying by my side. I love you baby.” He leaned forward to kiss the older’s lips. His arms rested around Hyunwoo’s neck. And his head on the latter’s broad chest, listening to the heartbeat. He is grateful to be able to have another birthday spent with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's sucks, but i'd love to hear what you thought, guys :D


	7. Christmas bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo had to put his Christmas present on the line for his son's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short I wrote during my spare time. Excuse the grammar errors.

“Mommy can I please go have snowball fight outside” Jooheon has been bugging Kihyun with the question the moments he wakes up. Practically clutching to Kihyun’s pants and was dragged along wherever Kihyun moved.

It was always their “tradition” to have a snowball fight on the morning of christmas. But it was cancelled due to certain someone being sick. And yes, it was Jooheon himself.

Kihyun sighed, tired of being pressed by his son. Joohoney begging with his puppy eyes is Kihyun’s kryptonite. “For the last time, Son Jooheon, I said no” Kihyun said, trying to sound stern.

“What is it?” Hyunwoo walked into the kitchen with Changkyun sleeping in his arms.

“Your son here begged to go out and play with the snow” Kihyun put his arms on his hips. Feeling tired that he still has a lot to prepare for christmas dinner.

“Just let him, babe. He is gotten better already”

“No, Babe. He was just getting better yesterday. And he will certainly got sick again. Trust me” Kihyun shot his husband a death glare. However, this time, Hyunwoo not going to back down. It's Christmas, and as a father, he needs to make sure his sons have a wonderful day.

“He won’t. Trust me. We’re going to put layers of thick clothes on him”

“oh, wanna bet?” Kihyun walked up to his husband.

“If he got sick again after the snowball fight,You’re the one who is going to nurse him back to health” Kihyun leaned closer to his husband ear. His lips brushed to the elders earshell. “Plus, I’m cancelling YOUR Christmas present. Deal?”

Hyunwoo didn’t know which was the worst, his son got sick or Kihyun cancelling his present. It was the only time Kihyun would give him special present and yet he put it on the line now. For his son's happiness.

“Fine” he sighed. “You got yourself a deal”

With sleeping Changkyun on his lap, Kihyun watched as his husband walk back and forth with cranky Jooheon in his arms. The older had given Jooheon his medicine and now struggling to put him to sleep.

The competitive side on him feel satisfied that he had won “the bet”. If it was someone else, Kihyun would have rub it on their face and tease them mercilessly. But it was his husband and his sick son. He wish he hadn’t won the bet. He wished what he said didn't came true.

“Here, let me have him” Kihyun said to his husband after he put Changkyun in his bed, reaching out his hand, ready to carry Jooheon.

Hyunwoo gave Jooheon to Kihyun. Before walking to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He hadn’t even had a proper dinner before. He was too busy taking care of his first son.

“Are you still mad at me?” Kihyun walked to the kitchen. Before settling himself on his husband’s lap. Hyunwoo sighed.

“No. I wasn’t mad at you” He said. Trying to avoid eye contact. Kihyun chuckled. Hyunwoo is definitely sulking now.

“Don’t lie. You haven’t even said a word to me since dinner”. He wrap his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo didn’t answer. He isn’t going to admit that he was upset with the whole situation.

“Baby, look at me” Kihyun said. Trying to get the older to look at him but failed.

“Fine. I was going to give you a little present but since you don’t seems to want it-“

“Wait, babe. I do want it” Hyunwoo held Kihyun’s wrist as the younger was about to leave his lap. And boy did he just realized what Kihyun wore underneath his white robe. If he had stopped being sulky he would’ve gotten his present sooner.

“I’ll see you in the room then, big boy” Kihyun winked to his husband as he walked to their room. Purposely swaying his ass to tease his husband even more. Christmas sure is magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would always love to hear what you thought. So, feel free to leave a comment 🤭


	8. Papa's Christmas Present (Christmas Bet pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo only got to meet this person once a year. Yes. That person is a christmas present Hyunwoo been waiting for each year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel of Christmas Bet. But you can read it separately. :)  
> Please ignore any errors. Haha.

Hyunwoo opened his bedroom door slowly. Holding his breath in anticipation of what he will see. Heart beating so fast, his hand sweaty due to nervous. 

"You’re here, daddy!" Kihyun said. He was laying on the bed. This arms supporting his head as he lay on his side.

The red Mrs. Claus dress - Very tight dress, fit perfectly on his slender body. The short hem makes his milky white thigh exposed. Hyunwoo just couldn't wait to bite it. Leaving marks all over it.

Kihyun looks ethereal. It's a sight Hyunwoo only get on christmas. Once a year!!.

**Added this pic to enhance the imagination :P**

sourch: <https://twitter.com/g_shimape/status/1343128890085011458?s=20>

Kihyun hates wearing dress. He always said that he is a man and not supposed to wear such things. Which makes Hyunwoo confused as he often get Kihyun wear woman lingerie on special occasions, or when Kihyun's on the mood but rarely get him in a dress.

The other reason why it's special is because Kihyun always goes all out whenever he is wearing a dress. He put on make up, wearing wings and even put on fake boobs. Hyunwoo was never really into a woman but Kihyun in such states always makes him questioned his preference.

"Daddy, what are you doing just standing there?" Kihyun asked in lewd voice. Snapping Hyunwoo from his thought.

"Don't you want to kiss Yeojoo?"

Yeojoo. It's Kihyun's girl name they have established. Kihyun doesn't remember how they came up with that but there he is now. Completely switching character.

Hyunwoo walked closer to Yeojoo. Straddling her. His hands rested on the side on Yeojoo's ears. His sweatpants long gone.

"Baby girl, I've missed you" Hyunwoo said. His voice hinted how aroused he is. Eyes staring at the other with lust.

Hyunwoo's rough hand caressing Yeojoo's thigh. He lifted Yeojoo's left thigh, licking it, up until he gets to Yeojoo's balls. He smirked as he noticed how Yeojoo's dick twitched from the movement.

"Daddy, stop teasing." Yeojoo said as she felt Hyunwoo repeating what he does few more times yet never really touched his dick.

Hyunwoo leaned forward. Fondling Yeojoo's fake boobs. Kihyun sure did bought a high quality one. It looked and felt real. At least that's what Hyunwoo imagine what a real boobs feel like. Again, he was never into woman.

"Baby girl, does your boobs got bigger?" Hyunwoo played along. He lifted Yeojoo to sit on his lap as he sat under her. His back rested against the headboard.

Soon as she settled on Hyunwoo's lap, Yeojoo grinded against her husband crotch. Finding pleasure from the friction.

Hyunwoo grunted as he felt his erection got bigger. His hands slipped around Yeojoo's back, tearing the dress from behind. Aggressively.

Yeojoo gasp as she felt sudden relieved from the tightness of the dress. The sliky red dress now hanging loosely around her arms. Red lacy bra shown for Hyunwoo to see.

"Daddy, should Yeojoo make you feel good" she asked as she leaned forward seducively. Her lips brushed against Hyunwoo's. 

Hyunwoo's large hand now kneading Yeojoo's perky butt. Lips roughly capturing Yeojoo's. "Are you really going to make Daddy feels good?" He ask in between the kiss.

Yeojoo nod frantically. Feeling excited with whatever Hyunwoo's request will be.

"Fine" Hyunwoo held Yeojoo's wrist. "Show me how my girl play with herself" His eyes were dark with lust. And it goes darker as times passed.

Without being told twice, Yeojoo moved her legs and rest it on both of Hyunwoo's side straddling the older. Butt perfectly rested on top of Hyunwoo's erection. If it wasn't because of her lace panty, Hyunwoo would have probably slid his big dick inside. He doesn't even need lube as Yeojoo hole producing alot of slick from the arousal.

She inserted her fingers in her mouth to make it wet. Slowly. Painfully slow. One by one. Her almond shape eyes looking straight to Hyunwoo's eyes. Her make up make her looks way. Way more seductive.

Again, slowly, she inserted her digit to her wet hole. It's dripping with her slick. She threw her head back whenever she added more fingers. Mind completely fuzzy with the increasing excitement she felt.

"Ahh, daddy, fuck me, fuck me harder, daddy" she moan as she fuck herself with her own fingers. Imagining it's Hyunwoo's dick. "Ahh. Daddy... Faster.."

Hyunwoo had both his head rested under his head, like a pillow. Enjoying the show. He is currently torturing himself with his request. And he is well aware of it. He asked for it.

Yeojoo's boobs bouncing as she moved is something Hyunwoo only get once a year. And its mesmerizing and hilarious sometimes, as Kihyun often get jealous of Yeojoo.

"Baby girl, can you help daddy with his problem?" Hyunwoo wriggled his eyebrows directing his eyes to his bulge. Hands caressing Yeojoos soft thigh.

Yeojoo practically drooling from the sight. Hyunwoo's thick veiny dick stood proudly. Ready for Yeojoo to suck.

She kneeled in front of Hyunwoo's dick. Sniffing it as she can smell Hyunwoo's scent. Her hole producing more slick. Drenching her panty. She let out her tongue, slowly licking Hyunwoo's dick. From the top down to the base. Sucking It deep, down to her throat. She tried so hard to keep her gaze on her husband. Making Hyunwoo went crazy even more.

His finger threaded to Yeojoo's hair. Pushing her head way deeper. Making her gagged. It sends shivered to Hyunwoo's body as he felt vibration around his dick.

"Kihyun" Hyunwoo said in his Alpha tone. Indicating that he is no longer here to play.

The Alpha leaned forward. Ripping the remaining pieces of clothes and underwear on his omega. Including his wigs and fake boobs. Throwing those across the room. He needs Kihyun. His Kihyun.

"I don't know what spell you're using on me, Kihyun. You always has this effect on me. I'm crazy for you." He crashed his lips on to Kihyun's. Tongue exploring inside Kihyun's cavern "I could never get enough of you," he said as his hands traveled to Kihyun's nipples. Playing with it.

"Baby. Let me make you feel good". Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun softly on his lips. His hand slowly lifting both Kihyun's thigh higher. The omega knees touched his own chest.

Hyunwoo lowered himself facing Kihyun's entrance. Licking and sucking it. His tongue inserted to Kihyun's well prepared hole. Tongue fucking it. He can feel Kihyun's ass clenched around his tongue. Again for the nth time, he growled in frustration. Couldn't wait to replaced his tongue with his dick.

"Alpha, please give me your dick. Fuck me deep. Give me your knot, Alpha". Kihyun held his thigh and lift it up himself higher, so that Hyunwoo can get deeper.

"As you wished, my queen"

Hyunwoo positioned his dick in front of Kihyun's entrance. Without warning, he pushed his dick in one go.

"AHHHH..." Kihyun gasp. His back arched beautifully from the movement. Hyunwoo's dick pushed deep inside him. Reaching the certain spot inside.

"You can move, Hyunwoo".

With Kihyun's ministration, Hyunwoo start to thrust into the younger. Winced as Kihyun's ass squeezing his dick tight.

"Baby, you're so tight" he tapped Kihyun's cheek lightly. Indicating the younger to loosen up.

Moans and whimpers filled the room as Hyunwoo keep thrusting into the younger. His move was slow but deep. He pulled his dick all the way out before slamming them back until his base meet Kihyun's entrance.

"Alpha,.. fuck me faster. Please" Kihyun begged as he feel a familiar knot in his stomach.

Hyunwoo growled. Hands gripping his wife's slender waist tighter as he pounded into him faster. His nailed dig into Kihyun's milky white skin. Sounds of balls slapping could also be heard along with Kihyun's moan.

Seconds later, Thick white liquid spurted all around Kihyun's stomach. Some also staining Hyunwoo's chocolate abs. Kihyun panted. Feeling exhausted and relieved after his release. While Hyunwoo sill moving inside him. Overstimulating him. "Alpha... ahh.."

"I'm close, baby". Hyunwoo growled as he felt his orgasm near. His trust becoming faster and sloppier. Kihyun's lewd expression as he came giving a certain kick in him.

He leaned forward to kiss his wife. Roughly. Deeply. Passionately as he rode out his orgasm. Loud moan left Kihyun's lips as he felt Hyunwoo's cum filled his hole. So much that it even dripped down his perineum. Now staining their sheet.

Hyunwoo fell on top of Kihyun. Feeling exhausted from their session. "Thank you, baby" He said as he kissed Kihyun's lips. This time was more like a peck.

Kihyun smiled admiringly. No matter how quick or exhausting sex they have, Hyunwoo never forget the small peck on Kihyun's lips. He would translate it as a way to say his gratitute. And for Kihyun it is just too sweet. Enough to assure him that Hyunwoo is his. And would forever be that way.

"Thank you for giving me my present, even if I'm on the naughty list this year, baby" he said once more. Letting out a soft chuckled.

"I love you " he added before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! I hope 2021 would filled with happiness!!!
> 
> For everyone who has been wondering about Hyunwoo's present in last chapter, I'm really sorry if it's not as "wild" as you might have imagine. :P  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. I wasn't going to make any sequel but since many of you seems to want it, so i tried. i'm sucks at SMUT tho. Forgive me :(

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it guys. I would appreciate any Kudos or comment you left. (I really love to read your comments) :D


End file.
